halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Unggoy/Archive
Weapon Compatibility Someone said that the grunts can use magnums. This is not yet proven so it will not be put it. :I believe Dojorkan added most of those. He's a modder who's tested that kind of stuff out. You can find a lot of his screenshots at HBO. --Dragonclaws 05:01, 19 September 2006 (UTC) Yes but modding shouldn't count for factual Grunt weapon compatibility in this wiki. In the Arbiter's level you can get Jackals to glitch and use carbines with a shield but that doesn't mean we should put it in their page. That goes for the Rocket Launcher to. Bungie never intended Grunts to use these in Halo 1 or 2. --Justin Time 23:53, 16 November 2006 (UTC) You misunderstand. Its not liek I did some kind of stuff that makes them hold it. They already have the animation for it, made by bungie. The jackals using a carbine isnt a glitch. They are allowed to use it because bungie made the animation for it. Even though they didnt make it Look perfect. In normal gameplay, you can give magnums and rockets to grunts. On Sacred Icon, keep a grunt alive until you encounter the flood. and swap a magnum for whatever current weapon they have. While we are at it, Jackals can use BRs, Magnums, and SMGs on there. For the rocket launcher, just keeep your grunts alive until you get the only Rocket on Uprising.--Dojorkan 06:48, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Whats up with the whole Grunts speaking English thing? Do they ever explain why the grunts speak English? They don't, the Mjolnir armor of the master chief has a translator from Covenant to English. He doesn't have a translator in his MJOLNIR armour, they only speak english for the player, it's only for the game, really they speak in Covenant, but if they spoke Covenant then you wouldn't hear the joke would you...User:Joshua 029 Actually he does for all of thee Halo book series mention it along with the most recent book series.Halo3 20:07, 15 January 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 Ah yeah sorry i just found out in Halo: Ghosts Of Onyx, thanks for correcting me. User:Joshua 029 Yeah and bungie knows we love grunts witty one liners... and then killing them Steva 14:32, 24 July 2007 (UTC) But um, how do u then hear grunts English when playing as arbiter? Thats a question that'll never be solved. ĦДĿΘFáЙ "And another grunt Well, I think that when you're the Arbiter and you hear them speak English, that's just so you can understand, I mean come on not everything in the game has to be perfect they can be altered to fit in with all the story and Halo Universe. Like in the books the SPI Armour has a built in translator. In Halo: Combat Evolved you could hear them speak English just for the humour so you could understand. But speaking Halo Universe wise, they would have been speaking in their language etc.-- Joshua 029 13:09, 21 August 2007 (UTC) Yes, the Arbiter obviously understands what the Grunts are saying, since they're both members of the Covenant, so they just put all the language into English (or whatever localisation you're in) so that it can be understood. I, personally, think this is a cop-out. I liked the old Covenant language from Halo 1. --Sno0ks Repetition Everything is repeated! that makes it very monotonous. Please read it from first to last and you will see what I mean. Some things are even repeated three times!--12.108.200.201 23:54, 22 September 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I do see what you mean. --Dragonclaws 00:52, 23 September 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, there's even a section under this one repeating the word Repetition. Guesty-Persony- ' 09:27, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Isn't there a translator in the chief's helmet? Yes... but, according to TFoR, "their speech--even with the new translation software-- was an odd combination of high-pitched squeaks, guttural barks, and growls." But, this was back in 2535, so who knows if it still applies. 'Guesty-Persony- ' 09:27, 1 January 2007 (UTC) It states in the Beastarium/article that they are used for monitoring communications and know some human dialects, so its plausible that they can speak it. It would be a clever way for them to communicate in a way that other covies may not understand. Removed Repetition I edited the page to remove most of the repetition and rearranged the information into the appropriate categories. Dark Lady 00:43, 1 October 2006 (UTC) Ancient stepping-stones? 4th paragraph here. Quote: "Their relics are not restricted to Halo 04. The Aztec-esque stones of C'ort Azur, the arches and weathered inscriptions of Sigma Octanus, the intricate caverns and 3km holographic dome beneath ONI's Reach complex, the ancient stepping-stones of the Grunt's homeworld, and the Prophet's own claim to have evolved on an abandoned Forerunner planet, the revelation that their Ark (whatever that entails) exists on Earth, not to mention the countless installations undoubtedly pilfered to allow the Covenant to have achieved their current levels of technology, all give testament to this galaxy's permeation." Anyone know, or feel like inquiring, where the HBO guys got this information? Or should we just trust it as canon, given their close relationship with Bungie? Apparently the Grunt homeworld bit was on the page as early as December 2003. (The bit about the Ark was added well after Halo 2, though.) Also: I guess it could have come from one of the strategy guides, since I haven't read those. --Andrew Nagy 68.44.13.236 04:18, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :Stepping stones are mentioned in Halo: The Flood, when the Grunt character dreams about his home, but I don't remember it being Forerunner. --Dragonclaws 05:13, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Grunt Phrases I once herd my Grunt sing and another time say "Arbiter, read me a story"--prophit of war 15:29, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :when you hit them sometimes they say"arbiter Friend". In Halo 1, Grunts sometimes sing We Are the Champions after killing you. I've also heard something like "Awesome, guys! Cold Fusion on me!" --Dragonclaws 23:39, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Actually this was in Halo 2 I don't really remember the whole thing but it ended with him singing this ..."with the Arbiter", this was on the Sacrid Icon level. Hey have you seen the Invidia trailer on Gametrailers.com? They were like "Not before we destroy you". I love those funny Grunts.--prophit of war 14:29, 23 November 2006 (UTC) We also call u b**t**d--Unggoy 16:53, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Halo 2, first Arbiter level, the grunts sometimes say "be vewwy vewwy quiet, i'm hunting heh-weh-ticks", like elmer fudd, when they're cloaked Watch this: http://youtube.com/watch?v=pFHRM7P9s7o . It's funny. Add me believe we should add phrases we grunts say--Unggoy 16:55, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Kwassass, an Unggoy from Halo: Ghosts Of Onyx mentioned something about the Blue Death, is that some kind of disease on his planet? User:Joshua 029 Sources "Grunts are essentially a slave race, who obey the other Covenant races out of fear, because they have no political power in Covenant society. However, within the Grunt community there is a strong hatred of other species, especially Jackals, and a belief that someday a dynamic Grunt leader will lead them to freedom on a methane-rich paradise world. It has been indicated that at some time in the Covenant's history, there was a Grunt Rebellion, which was quelled, thanks in part to an Arbiter who was named during that period for that purpose. Once the grunt rebellion was defeated, the grunt species was "dumbed down" by the covenant so that such an act could not be repeated. Due to their low status, Grunts are not permitted by the Elites to possess family names. They do value their ties to their offspring, but are usually separated from their families at an early age by the requirements of their service to the Covenant. The Grunts resent this greatly, but are unable to muster any response." This should be labeled as speculation or given a source. -Monkeyfoetus. 70.58.159.38 21:43, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Why do Special Operations Grunts have active camouflage, i thought you could only have active camouflage if the user had some sort of field around them like shields, grunts do not have shields. User:Joshua 029 The sorce is the Halo story Bible puplished in Sybex.Qual 'Fulsamsee 00:49, 7 March 2007 (UTC) As seen in Regret, all Grunts have active camoflage.--Lieutenant Alan 08:26, 21 April 2007 (UTC) opining pic the opining picture is way to dark and not intresting enough dose anyone have anything better I love grunts You have to have a basic picture of the character, and it isn't too dark! Anyway, the Grunt looks cute in that picture! I think someone shold photoshop that photo... make it brighter.User:Spartansnak. curled back. Why did the curled back armour get removed from halo 1 it diden't appear in halo 2 why? like it would of been a nice feature in halo 2 they wouldent of all looked the same. User:Kami-Sama. Bungie probably was testing out different armor designs in halo 1. If you look closely, Jackals and Elites also have 2 different armor designs in halo 1, but if you look in halo 2, both the Jackals and the Elites have only one type of armor design. Bungie must of chose the one that looked best and kept it for halo 2. Do realize that halo 2 took longer to make. They had to delete a lot of other stuff besides the different armor designs. --HaloRocks! 03:55, 8 August 2007 (UTC) I always thought that the curled back design was to simulate the amount of methane used by the Grunt. When not curled back, the Grunt's methane supply is full, but as the methane is used, the methane pack curles back until it is resupplied. That's my theory anyways. -Anonymous But their rebreather masks looked different, they were metal and covered their whole face.-- Joshua 029 13:23, 21 August 2007 (UTC) I do not know whom of you... that put the about 50 grunt quotes there, nor what you were thinking. But it definitly needs to be removed from the article for it to reach Halopedia's standards. Troubleshooter 23:36, 22 March 2007 (UTC) noted spelling error Under the "affiliation" heading, "separatists" is misspelled. I would fix it myself, but the word is a link to another page, and due to my limited editing experience, I would prefer not to completely mess things up. The link itself works, but gets redirected to the correctly spelled page. Pyromancer 00:33, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Corrected.--Jargner 05:53, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Without Mask Does anyone know if this is what they look like, or is it just a photoshop? Grunt *That image is in the official strategy guide.--'SPARTAN-118 15:48, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Mind Control The last two sections of trivia say that the Brutes are controlling the grunts using mind control. Pure speculation, I'm removing it. Unless someone can prove it. 71.189.22.224 22:52, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :Go right on ahead. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 23:13, 13 July 2007 (UTC) The Bad Feeling Under trivia you have it listed that when the grunt said "Me have bad feeling" you claim its a shout out to Star Wars, I disagree. This line is followed up by another grun saying "You always have bad feeling." These two lines are actual a shout out to Halo: CE where is the level 343 Guilty Spark during the cutscene of Private Jenkin's mission recorder Just before the flood attack one marine says "Man I got a bad feelign about this." Which is followed by a second marine saying "You always have a bad feeling about something." Unless there are any objections im going to change the trivia to this instead of what is written. -Ergna- :Go right on ahead. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 23:12, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::That, though, *was* a shout-out to Star Wars...call it a degree of separation. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 02:04, 23 July 2007 (UTC) evil grunts http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo3/asset_popup_viewer.aspx?at=59&cc=21&item=4 The grunts on the right look evil and less cute. The more i look at them, the more scary they are. Fludz 'CarnttuchmeeKamekazi elite 17:33, 14 August 2007 (UTC) "Arbiter, save yourself" In the new IMAX preview of Halo 3's campaign grunts are heard telling the Arbiter to "get away while he still could" and to "save himself". Does this mean Grunts agree with the seperatists but are forced to fight for the brutes? --EliteSpartan 4:07PM August 22 2007 :By the look of it. Who knows, maybe later in the game they'll change sides to fight for the Elites again. I hope so. I would laugh if that was what eventually brought down the Covenant: Grunt Rebellion Part Two. Grunts run away! Grunts run away with a more serious face! http://www.1up.com/do/slideshow?pager.offset=33&p=&g=&tr=&mt=0&cId=3144308 AJ 18:54, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Weird figure for inclusion in covenant Near the start, a user has included a strange figure for the Grunts inclusion into the covenat - I think it's something like 3,560,454 hours or something like that. Where did this figure come from? Weird, but true... I know this might sound weird, but if you take a close look Grunts have six-pack abs! Just look at a dead grunt closely or go into theater and look at one....its akward, I know, but it looks true. Kap2310 00:22, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Typo Inadept is not a word. I changed it to "inept" as it should be. Wait, ULTRA GRUNTS ARE IN HALO 3!!! I played coop on legendary on The Ark, and the first couple sleeping grunts i find are in white armor! Why did noone find this? Cylindrical-backed grunt: Pre-Halo? I was skimming my old copy of 'the art of Halo' when i found a cylindrical-backed grunt in the grunt concept art. Seeing as TaoH came out ~2 years before the Graphic novel, wouldn't this technically be their first appearance? -[[Talk:Poopskintheliar|Poopskintheliar, Local retrocomputing geek.]] 22:25, 20 March 2009 (UTC) They must be Suicide Grunts because in Halo Wars they show suicide grunts with Cylindrical-backs. [[User:cally99117|'7h3 Ma573r Chi3f']] [[User talk:cally99117|'(5par7an 117)']] 12:15, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Kamikaze Grunts Too many pages link to this as "Kamikaze Grunt". I believe we should make a section referring the link to the soecific section, or mae an entire new page. - Bunnokazooie 3/21/10 Wanted to Share This Came across something hilarious the other day when I was playing Halo 3 campaign. So, I was playing Sierra 117, and I see a grunt ahead of me. He lights a plasma grenade, and throws it at me. While he is doing this, he shouts "SUCK IT HERETIC!!!" I am the only person who finds this funny? Because it was awesome. Covenant Ghost 02:15, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ive heard grunts say that heaps of times. thugh just now i heard one say (im tryna see it suffocate) "IMA POP OPEN A CAN OF WHOOP-ASS" and a few minutes after it said "SUCK CRAP LIKE A RAT" lol, am i the only one here that has heard a grunt scream 'Fuck you!' and chucked a grenade at me? it was definitely 'fuck you', i replayed it in theater 5 times. Lunar ankou2 05:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Hilarious Line On Sierra 117, after being killed by an Unggoy, I heard one of them start to sing "We are the champions!". I laughed so hard I almost hurt myself. By the way, I had the IWHBYD skull on. Just thought I'd share. The Sith version of Master Chief My happy place 03:48, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :You got killed by an Unggoy? Unless you were playing on Heroic or Legendary, that's extremely sad. :I believe that they also do that in Halo: Combat Evolved. It's funny. --Dragonclaws(talk) 02:44, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :Well, I sticked an Unggoy with a Plasma Grenade, and it started to sing the Halo Theme. --Steven1098s 12:04, September 9, 2010 "they breathe methane rather than oxygen." This must be an in-joke that they are a race of servile brown-nosers. Methane being a major component of flatulence. Saying grunts are "fart-whiffers" or the like. 67.5.157.0 04:13, 9 November 2007 (UTC) no...not at all. Kap2310 03:03, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Uh... no, it's canon. They breathe methane gas, but the atmospheric kind. Evil Kiwi 11:21, 30 November 2007 (UTC) I've considered it, but I think it's more a scifi concept of aliens breathing a different gas. --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:41, 30 November 2007 (UTC) But it could also be a joke at the same time. It could serve both purposes, you know. But I suppose you only have to think of it that way if you want. Anyway, that's what the first guy was saying. It could be a joke as well as a fact in the Halo universe. --Jaeryd 17:11, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Don't forget it gives Bungie an excuse to give them that back thing, odd armor anf the mask, also leaving them with time to figure out what the face should look like L33tmcphee 20:40, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Aliens breathing other gases is not ''sci-fi. Chances are that aliens in our universe breathe a variety of gases. We are just used to the idea of breathing oxygen. But I do agree with that theory. I bet that was the original idea, and then the joke just got old. - Echoes are all you hear... 22:03, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Special Operations Commander?? Is this rank even exist? And did it even appears in Halo 2? We need proof, a picture or something........ If you want a proof, you don't need a picture everytime. Maybe there is a Special Operations Commander in one of the books or movies. By the way, don't forget to post your signature. Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 19:11, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Spec Ops Grunts Well, there is such a thing as a special ops. grunt rank, there's an article on that. But, seeing as how grunts are a subordinate race in the Covenant, they are usually commanded by elites and brutes, although some grunts like Yayap did command grunt forces. Not entirely sure on that one. If there is such a thing, then they certainly could not command anything other than their own race and jackals. Covenant Ghost 21:36, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Well ultra grunts might be the special operations commander like the ultra elites are. The ultra grunt might be light the major grunt for special operations. DilaBagomee 14:50, 08 July 2008 Grunts are ranked like this. Minor (tan), Major (Red), Heavy (green), SpecOps (Black), and Ultra (silver-white). I bet Ultra is about the same rank as a Brute and Elite minor. - Echoes are all you hear... 22:06, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Swearing Grunts Maybe I'm interpreting what they say the wrong way, but have you guys ever played a Halo CE level and had a grunt shout "F*ck You!" while you are fighting them? :No, the grunts in Halo 1 say "Hate you!" I know the line you're referring to. --ED 08:48, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::I think in Halo 3, they will sometimes say something like, "You big bastard!" Sith Alchemy 101 12:54, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Well, for a game rated Mature, it makes sense for the game to have swearing. But I don't think Bungie wanted to use words that are more harsh like S**t, or F**K. P.S., Halo 3: ODST might had been a Teen game if there where no bad language in it--Ultra Force 03:58, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Sources gone Err, the sources section is gone. Sor 08:04, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Grunt population In the bonus dvd of Halo 3 legendary edition it is said that grunt population is estimated to be about 4 hundred million(or something like that).That is a relatively small number,compared with the Brutes population for instance ,which is estimated to be more than 12 billion.I don't think that this makes any sense given the fact that the Grunts are the base of the Covenant military force (in the game we encounter at least 3 grunts for every single Elite or Brute we have to eliminate).So one could suppose that their numbers should be greater. Ni9lson 14:08, 30 December 2007 (UTC) * You gotta remember, most Grunts likely live as slaves, with very, very few of them seeing much time on their homeworld. My guess is that most living Grunts are in service(military, labor), while less amounts of other species are in military/labor roles. Gruntyking117 08:08, 1 January 2008 (UTC) *You also need to take into acout that truth said high charity was teeming with grunts mabye ost of the population is there? 5th ace in the deck 08:22, 22 november 2008 (UTC) *As far as I know, that figure is for Balaho, which isn't a very hospitable world. I'd imagine that the majority of the Unggoy population actually lives on other worlds, or space habitats. And remember also, that the Covenant maintain strict quotias on Unggoy breeding rates to prevent another unggoy Rebellion from occuring. --'''Councillor Specops306' - Kora 'Morhek 02:18, 24 November 2008 (UTC) *You know since most grunts were on High Charity when it was taken by flood the population could have gone down dramaticly. Grunt Strength/Physical Capabilites Right now, it says Grunts are a relatively weak species, but I have to disagree. Strength wise, it would seem they are stronger than even Humans. Look at how they carry Fuel Rod Cannons and the occasional Plasma Cannon(best seen on the Covenant, they don't use it like the Chieftains do, just run around scared) in Halo 3-with one arm. In Halo 2, I think they carry it with two. Marines carry it with two, Elites carry it with one. The novel described a situation where a Marine couldn't lift the FRC, although it doesn't make much sense when your average Marine in Halo 2/3 can. Brutes carry it with two, but likely for better aim. It shouldn't be that surprising, as even smaller apes in real life like the chimpanzees have much more arm strength than that of a human. Look it up. I think, however, Grunts may be too scared to use their strength or may not know their advantage over humans in this area, and are probably not as resilient as your average human(the games support this theory), or it could be that the methane suits hinder them quite a bit speed/strength/dexterity wise, like miniature Darth Vaders or something. It could also be due to a lack of training, Grunts are more numerous than the other species and they're likely at the bottom of the training list because it might be a waste of resources to train them over Elites. I'm starting to ramble, just getting my two cents in. Gruntyking117 08:19, 1 January 2008 (UTC) I agree with you, another source comes from Halo: The Flood when a few grunts attack the Chief and almost drop a plasma 'nade in his suit. It was a close call for the Chief and shows that they are tough little critters and shouldn't be underestimated just because of their size.-- Joshua 029 14:36, 2 February 2008 (UTC) You know, i've never thought of that. Now, i have a new found respect for the grunts. Imagine what thy could have done on their home planet! PsychoThunder Grunts lack strength and bravery mentally, at least, that's how i see it. That's why they need a leader in battle and why they cower when alone in battle. Heretic grunts don't cower, most likely because they realise their mental superiority over the Covenant grunts, and they also realise they are facing opposition far greater in size than they are, so their courage and bravery is much greater. Ha[[User talk:HaloDude|'lo']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'de']] 23:11, 4 April 2008 (UTC) I think, that if a Grunt were encuraged, properly trained, and getting REALLY angry, they would probably take a Spartan down unarmed, XD. --H91 15:00, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Wouldn't surprise me, on the level The Storm, a grunt knocked one of those stacked crates (on pallets, not single crates) flying like a brute could... I got splattered :( ~Enlightment~ ~Fighting Vandalism and Watching Unregistereds~ 20:46, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Exploding Grunts Okay, under "Combating Grunts" is stays "In Halo 3, an attack will sometimes blow off the flimsy cover of a Grunt's methane tank, and may rupture the tank inside. The respirator can also be knocked off. This is fatal after a certain amount of time, but they will continue to fight. A leakage of methane gas can turn a situation perilous in the presence of a flame." On what level would you find both grunts, and something you could use to start a fire? In my experience, youre only given flamethrowers and firebomb gernades on levels with the flood. Zombee 04:39, 1 March 2008 (UTC) You could try data hive[[User:Galacticdominator|'~ ']] [[User:Galacticdominator|'~']] 20:10, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Well in Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, grunt gas tanks blow up like a grenade when ruptured. But that wouldn't be balanced, so in the game you just knock them off. However, I personally have never seen a Grunt die of suffocation. Specops306, Kora '' 01:25, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Yeah same here I shot one's tank off in The Storm and the grunt kept on walking til I killed him like 10 second later, didn't even flinch. Bungie probably just didn't design have a graphic for them suffocating. Spartansniper450 Actually my friend has sniped of their respirators and they started to choke,and then fell over dead.I don`t think that it is the tank so much as the mask because they probably have backup reserves of methane but if their mask is gone then they are forced to breathe air. grunt heads what I find most perplexing is the fact that in halo ce, some grunts have pointed heads and some have more rounded heads. in halo two and three, they took out the pointy headed grunts. whats with that? Yeah, and also, in Halo CE, there were grunts how had gas tanks that had rounded tips, but not in any other games. PsychoThunder I hated the Round-Tops, as I call them, I always killed them and not the others. VanFlyhight 19:15, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah, they say that the curl-backs might have had something to do with gender, but they had it figured out by Halo 2.Spartansniper450 I think the different shapes of the tanks and kinds of masks may possibly be due to either rank or a choice that grunt made on what to bring into a combat situation. Also the curlbacks may be for rolling out of the halo ce dropships. The point is part of the mask. But I do believe that Curlbacks in CE are higher in rank, as they have a tendency to fight longer and flee less. - Echoes are all you hear... 22:10, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I thought a pointed mask was a higher rank and a curlback was a lower one, but I'm not sure. Anyways, how do you know? Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 19:15, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Matriarchal Does anyone find it wierd that in the Bestiarium, it says that Grunts have a matriarchal society? It never once mentions this in any of the books. Could this perhaps be a typo? (After all, all it takes would be the change of one letter to change it to patriarchal) Stryker117 02:01, 3 April 2008 (UTC) I find it all too believable. I mean, the males we see in the games don't seem too bright. Obviously, their females compensate... '''Specops306, ''Kora '' 01:59, 4 April 2008 (UTC) I thought it was more of a reference to their child-like voices. Can you imagine a Grunt "I Want my Mommmy." Anyways I know you wern't serious Subtank but we have a patriarchal society and Females and Males are equal when it comes to intelligence. Also I think Grunts are more Uneducated than stupid. [[User:Galacticdominator|'~ ']] [[User:Galacticdominator|'~']] 20:05, November 5, 2009 (UTC) viciousness I have read a few articles about Grunts from Halo: Contact Harvest and have noticed that they seem to be unusually vicious in that book. I mean, one grunt tore a man's stomach apart for no apparent reason and another tried to bite into a man's neck. I wonder why these grunts are so aggressive, while the grunts in the games are quite cowardly. They seem to be a bit unpredictable, these grunts. I'm just saying. :-) Sor 11:19, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Maybe they were terrified into agression by the brutes like an injured animal, or maybe brutes put something in the tanks. (Grunts on roids!!!!LOL)Spec-op sniper058 00:00, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Maybe when they saw how powerful Human technology was, after awhile they started flee when they notice that the Humans there fighting are better then they thought... -"Guest" 9/15/08 -It is not just the grunts,all covenant species is much better in the books rfor exampl in the flood a hunter deflects a rocket lancher round with its sheild without taking damage,a flood combat form only needs one melee to take down MCs sheild this is probaly to not make the game to hard SPARTAN 456 I say that they were just over excited because it was the first time they were face to face with humans or the brutes could have told them to kill humans because Truth told all covenant species that humans were Heretics. Yayap the grunt 227 Omg grunts on roids! "grunt walks in and he seems abnormally big" "ME WANT KILL CHIEF!". lol, I couldn't help it with the other comment.Papayaking 05:48, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Picture... I took a neat picture of the general military role Grunts fill: Cannon Fodder. It is actually a picture of Grunts walking in a straight line in front of a Brute. I wished to put it on the page, but I don't want to replace any of the existing pictures. I also don't think there is really enough room...Where do I put my picture? Do I put it on at all? Please help! -Mando345 Grunt pics I was thinking that to make the article better someone should get pics of all the grunt ranks from every game and put them on said article. Can not be me for I do not own an x-box and the computer version I play is on safe mode. DilaBagomee sources some of the sources are kinda scrambles, with the template being messed up. -Bioniclepluslotr 15:41, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Jakal Stew?!?! So, Grunts seem to regard Jakals as a tasty treat? That is so bizarre! It's just... wow. So they like put Jakals in soup and eat them? That's....omg kougermasters 19:11, 7 September 2008 (UTC) yeah one time i heard a grunt say "if hungry, eat jackal" Maiar 08:36, 20 November 2008 (UTC) How much? Are the grunts weigh 101 pounds (118 kg) ? Hard to believe that. Where did you found that information?Odysseas-spartan-53 12:14, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Do you believe that the Chief weigh a ton? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|MasterChief'PettyOfficer']] 12:17, 15 September 2008 (UTC) I know that. UNSC was probably changed the kilo value. I cannot explain it in other way. I mean, do you know what a 'TON' is? Just try to lift 50 kilos. It is impossible for a grunt to weigh 118 kilos...Odysseas-spartan-53 11:31, 17 September 2008 (UTC) 101 pounds would be 45 and half kilograms and the cheif only wieghs half a ton. A (presumably) very muscular 6'8" man would come to about 90 to 110 kilograms leaving the armour to be in the area of 400 kilos Master cheif weigh 136 kilograms withouth his armor acording to books.And why would not a grunt weight 118 kilos?They are around 150 centimeters long and is very muscular by nature as acording to first strike a marine wasent able to lift a fuel rod gun and grunts are seen running with it in one arm like it would weight no more than a phone and it is maybe meaning when they have their armor on they weight 118 kiograms And I thought the Jackals were evil. (See the beginning cutscene of the level The Arbiter to see what I'm talking about if you don't already.) Mutantclannfear 00:57, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Brown Grunts The trivia section makes reference to a brown variant of Grunt. I myself have never seen one, but can anyone else confirm their existence? SpecOp Grunts have a kind of brown-like armor. Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 19:16, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Grunt I was playing on Crows nest and i killed everone in the hanger but i still heard a grunt i finally found it but it had no weapon.It pointed its empty hand at me and made a shooting motion though It was probadly a glitch or a somehow undiscovered easter egg--Heroicpotatoe 21:42, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Grunt Strength I was playing on the storm and I hit a grunt in a ghost and it fell out.Then I killed the other grunts and I went to get its ghost but i saw the grunt running around with a detached plasma cannon in one hand.This proves that grunts a stronger than brutes,elites,and spartans because spartans and elites walk slower with a plasma cannon.Brute hold them with two hands.The grunt was running around arms waving with a plasma cannon : It's called an AI Glitch. Seperatist Grunt Glitch Loyalist grunts are MUCH more common in Halo 3, infact the only time I saw a Seperatist Grunt in Halo 3 was at a distance on a bridge during the level The Ark. By the time I got there I was just in time to se him turn a corner. When I followed him he was facing a wal, not moving a bit. My target didn't change colour but whjen I saw him he was throwing plasma grenades at Brues. I tried pushing him back into the level but he wouldn't budge. He stayed COMPLETELY still. Can I put this glitch on the page? Same thing happened on the Ark with me. A Grunt even ran over enemies for me with a Ghost and stayed completely still when they all died. My marines didn't shoot him either.--'Shade' 23:07, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Helmets Grunts have straight and curlback helmets. Is there some kind of meaning to this? I always thought it indicated their gender. I myself in particular find such a thing as the above text unlikely. My theory is that it's due to rank and/or optional equiptment that particular indevidual chose to bring into combat. mask & tank has anyone noticed that the masks arent attached to the methane tanks at all so how would the methane they need to breath make it from their backs to their mouths... Hollywood Ok, I heard that breath methane and isnt methane explosive? or flammable so i played the level The Covenant and got some incindieary grenades from a brute and kept it all through the level until the ending were you join forces with the flood, so i bashed the grunts back pyramid thing and it was still alive so i threw the flamy grenade at it and guess WHAT!!!!.....................It didnt work!! I've stressed this many times before, Bungie is not MilSim, they're not perfect, and they whould rather get the game out rather than meticulously going over tiny, unimportant details like that. L33tmcphee 20:49, December 23, 2009 (UTC) There should be There should be a different Grunt pic. The Grunt in that one is UGLY! And an answer to Hollywood101, yea I have, odd isnt it? -- 18:10, 30 March 2009 (UTC)CANIS RUFUS March 31 2009 All Halo 3 Minor Grunts look like that!!!!4DJONG 14:06, 5 August 2009 (UTC) though they have wrinkly skin OH WELL Split off the Sucide Grunts I propose that the Suicide Grunts section be split off into an article of its own. In Halo Wars they are completely different from normal Grunts. Firstly they are a special forces unit, secondly they are perverted version of normal Grunts and finally they carry methane reserve tanks already. Do you oppose or support splitting Suicide Grunts off into a new article? Incendiary 09:39, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I oppose. This section is not talking about different grunt ranks. It is a page about the grunt RACE a.k.a Unggoy. Suicide grunts are still Unggoy, aren't they. That's like splitting off honour guards from the Sangheilli section. K9colin Oppose, as per K9colin. 'Smok ' 21:06, 4 April 2009 (UTC) As K9colin said, the suicide grunt isn't a rank, such as Minors, for example. There is no reason to split them from the article.--Odysseas-Spartan 17:33, 6 April 2009 (UTC) As per the others. 17:35, 6 April 2009 (UTC) It could be shortened and added as a rank. Dragonblaze-052 22:32, 6 April 2009 (UTC) - It... just no. —[[User:Kougermasters|'''K'o'u''''''g'e'r''''''m'a's''''''t'e'r'''s]] 01:59, 8 April 2009 (UTC) -no, the suicide grunts are nothing more than grunts 'filled with the spirit for the great journey' not a separate rank or race. --Raian603 22:30, 10 April 2009 (UTC) -Make the sucide grunts a rank, but not taken from this page, Frunt Ultras don't have a species page.--GEARS OF HALO CREED 09 16:43, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Pointless. SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 08:18, 20 April 2009 (UTC) As per K9colin and Smoke. Councillor Nicmavr - [[User Talk:Nicmavr|'Ascy']] '''''Light your way with honour! 15:19, 21 April 2009 (UTC) - I will have to oppose as well. I find myself agreeing with K9colin, Smoke, Odysseas, Spirit of Fire, Kougermasters, Raian603, Gears of Halo Creed, ODSTJoshie and Nicmavr. LOOOOOOOOOOL - It has enough info to be its own article.A good percent of articles here on halopedia are shorter than what we could make on it.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Holonet) 20:05, 23 April 2009 (UTC) The suicide Grunts are still Unggoy, not a different species. Flag-Waving American Patriot 00:50, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Just because they make strange comments, blow themselves up and run around screaming doesn't make them too different. Funny, but not different. GySgt. Gonzalez 22:45, 28 April 2009 (UTC) It should be shortend and added as a rank.Kasa 'Makonee 21:56, 2 May 2009 (UTC) - As per the others. -- I support, as too many pages link to Unggoy as Suicide or Kamikaze Grunts, not the race itself, but the class. Bunnokazooie Flipyap Grunt... You killed Flipyap! Or Yapflip, was he. Well, I saw the wording of it, and at first thought nothing of it, then thought "An attempt at yoda?" Then finally it ocurred to me, read it backwards "He was Yapflip or Flipyap Killed you." Or you can remove the "He was". Anyone else agreeing with me? "Die? Didn't you know?...Spartans don't die." 13:50, 23 June 2009 (UTC) That seems worth mentioning. I'll add it and see how it goes.Papayaking 05:56, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ??? On the Last voyage of the infinite succor page, it is mentioned grunts are assigned the task of studying humans and thats why they would use MA5Bs (trivia section of said page I think, just do control f) but on this page I couldn't find anything like that. Is this true (add to this page), or false and I remove it from the other page?Papayaking 05:55, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Also, the grunts change appearance during the games, other covenant races have a changes from and to section. Should we add a section like that to this page?Papayaking 06:05, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Why is the text size 26 and blue? Curlbacks on ODST? I believe I saw a Curlback Grunt on Halo 3: ODST. Could somebody verify this? no i'm sure there is no Curlback in ODST SPARTAN - 300 02:53, January 14, 2010 (UTC) What happened to grunts after the destruction of covenant in halo 3? did they get rid of being slaves? :Its never mentioned. There doesn't appear to be any post-Halo 3 canon material available at the moment, so its impossible to say. But I doubt it. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 01:27, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I'd assume they returned to their homeworld with the help of the elites. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 19:43, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I think they would return home and have friendly relations with humans,along with the legoklo and hugarok. But the Jiranhae,Kig-yar and Yanmee would either raid ships for loot or prepare for another war,they could possibly follow the remaining prophets--Heroicpotatoe 21:46, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Jerk Store grunt I was playing the last level of Halo 3 when i saw a grunt.I got out of my worthog and he said"Hey,the jerkstore called and there all out of you!" Then he starts mocking master cheif about how he was stolen at the age of 6 and turned into a sparten super soldier- ironskull08 Take a look at the easter egg page, and look for some sort of finall grunt at the list of Halo 3 easter eggs. --H91 15:11, December 22, 2009 (UTC) This comes from Seinfeld.- Trexon That is the Final Grunt--Disciple of the Covenant 01:23, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Grunt population? According to the Bestiarum, there is only 320million grunts, but if they are prolific breeders, why would they have such a low population? ~Enlightment~ ~Fighting Vandalism and Watching Unregistereds~ 13:09, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :This question has been asked before. The Covenant leadership controls the population. This was put in place because over-breeding caused a drop in Kig-yar births due to competition for space, which led to a minor civil war.-- Forerun ' 15:33, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I have to agree too that Grunts are very strong when it comes to strength but they are most likely to scared to carry large guns because of their low rank and fear that they will be killed by their Brute captian. Brutes are weak without their armor; same with elites. Poplutation wise they are massive in numbers. I would esamate about 70 billion because of the number of young they have at a time as well as how much they have their young. Just think about it. Each pair of Unggoys having 20-50 young and then those having 20-50 young?! That is a lot of Grunts. That is really all I have to say MrGamerMan1324 19:35, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I think the Bestiarum only counted the population ''on the homeworlds of each race. We know that Balaho is a smaller planet than Earth and that it underwent an environmental catastrophe in the past, so it could not support a very large population. But on other Covenant worlds I think the Grunts must number into the tens of billions. I mean, the human population is confirmed to be around 60 billion, so it would make sense that the Covenant races would not be massively outnumbered. Especially the cannon fodder. Flayer92 15:47, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Should the Ultra Grunt information provided in this article be removed from Halopedia? This is a call for deletion! Or at least editing. I say this because Bungie refers to the white armored Grunts seen in Halo 3 as SpecOps Grunts. And SpecOps Grunts do throw a lot of grenades like their Elite counterparts. I think the Ultra Grunt information in this article should be removed or rewritten to avoid confusion. What do you think you're fighting when you turn on the Thunderstorm skull? SpecOps Grunts or Ultra Grunts? Sliding Ghost 23:15, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I see a inconsistency. If so many Ultra Grunts sided with the Covenant Separatists, then why do we so many "Ultra" Grunts in Halo 3 as enemies when Thunderstorm is turned on? Yet on the Ultra Grunt article, I see that the Ultra Grunts sided with the Covenant Loyalists on High Charity. What's going on? Sliding Ghost 23:19, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :The Unggoy took whichever side their commander supported (ie. those in Jiralhanae lances became Loyalists, those in Sangheili lances became Separatists). You don't see Unggoy separatists in Halo 3 because it was considered to be too confusing to the player.-- 'Forerun'' ' 00:07, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Supposed Choking/False There used to be a statement in this article(which appears to have been deleted) which said that if one shot the mask off a Grunt that they would clutch at their throat and suffocate. However, unless somebody has testimony of them seeing this occur, I don't think this true based on this video. At about 1:38, his friends shoots off a Grunt Major's mask, but the Grunt in question does not appear to be affected at all. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DmoAcIf5MWQ&feature=related [[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator]] 20:19, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Arthropods? I've noticed that the ODST "bestiary" information on them and other recent sources have described the Grunts as arthropods. How exactly does that make sense? Arthropods are like...insects, crustaceans, spiders, plankton, etc. Not much like Grunts at all. Arthropods are described by Wikipedia as being invertebrates with segmented bodies and jointed limbs. Anyone know what the reasoning for classifying the Grunts as arthropods rather than the previous (seemingly more accurate) reptomammals is? Flayer92 18:49, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Their armor does restrict some ability to examine their body a bit more closely, but the newest Reach artwork depicts them with more outer skin more akin to insects than before. It's still a jump, but that's what they've told us. That and we have and example of repto-mammals with the Sangheili and the two don't appear to be alike at all.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 20:26, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :I'm betting a lot that this was a mistake on Bungie's part and not Canon. Grunts (were) lizards in enviornmental suits to me up until Halo 3. Then they got... different... - - Echoes are all you hear... 21:59, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Why go Ugly? I'm wondering why Bungie took a huge step with the Grunts from Halo 2 to Halo 3. The Grunts in Halo CE and 2 have rounded heads and scaly skin, while the Grunts in later games have a longer snout, bug like appearance (in Reach) and wrinkled skin. I'd like to know why there was the change. I liked the original Grunts better. - - Echoes are all you hear... 21:58, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay, the grunts are going from funny, cute lizard (Halo CE and 2) to ugly, evil lizard (Halo 3 and ODST) and now they're bugs!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SECOND FAVORITE SPECIES!!!! It's not that Bungie wanted them to be "ugly", it's becuase they wanted them to look more realistic. And besides, they are aliens. They are supposed to look wierd, creepy, and ugly right? Oh, and by the way, the Unggoy in Reach looks amazing. -- [[User:Ultra Force|'Ultra Force']] 04:10, July 14, 2010 (UTC) The on;y reason they looj "uglier" than before is because of the new graphics, more details on the face, it's bsically like removing make-up from megan fox, you see it for what it really is :P atleast the higher ranked grunts look better (Ultra, SpecOps and Heavy) LiLLiPaDDy ~True tears are never seen, only hidden~ 06:19, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Personally, I never thought the Grunts looked cute. The voices were awesome, and the waddling motion and tendency to flee in utter panic were adorable, but the actual appearance was irrelevant - the "cuteness" of the Grunt was in the behaviour. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 11:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) How Does It Get There? This has been bugging me for a while but I've always wondered: How does the methane get to the Grunt's breath mask? Look closely at Grunt's body and you'll notice that the backpack and the mask aren't connected. So how does the methane get to its mouth?[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) ''04:38, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :It's amazing how advanced Covenant technology is huh? :) -- [[User:Ultra Force|'Ultra Force']] 04:40, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Who says Grunts breath through their mouths? ::And THAT is a thought that is going to fester... -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 23:19, August 20, 2010 (UTC) <:O Blahmarrow 01:19, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :(stares with wide-open eyes and stammers) But... it's there... and... mask... why else would they... I... I'm just going to... yeah. I can now never sleep again. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator'']](stalk)